Struggles with magic
by lovino01
Summary: During the Kirkland family reunion Scotland separates America, Canada and the rest of the United Kingdom to discuss a missing nation going through the magical barriers to rescue said nation. My first Fanfic. DISCLAIMER: I own Nothing


"What do you think mon cher?" Holding out a hand to his ex-rival now friend.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that frog! H-hey stop that!" Feeling arms stretch and wrap around his body he quickly pulled the arms away from him before the frenchie got any ideas.

"Ohohohohohoho~~ don't say you don't appreciate my being here."

"Stupid frog" mumbled Arthur. Not really acknowledging the arms wrapping around his waist in his mental rant.

"Why don't you just relax mon amour?"

"Shut it, and get your hands off of me while you're at it….." His banter slowly drifting into mumbles as his eyes started to close. His exhaustion evident because of the hell he has been through over the past month. Practically falling into his arms as he slipped into his blissful sleep.

~~~Page Break 'Cuz I can (1 Month Ago)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oi can I have your attention please!"

Instantly all voices quieted down to the occasional note passed between the nation. It was the family reunion and everyone was chatting. As Scotland looked at his family all around the room seeing how everyone interacted in front of family. Not many new but almost all of England ex colonies new some form of magic. But some of the 'children' preferred to keep it a secret so as not to scare or labeled by other nations.

"I need to speak with five of you in the study so if you don't mind can I speak with England, Wales, America, Canada and Ireland?" The mentioned nation said their farewells and treaded towards the study.

Once in the study they noticed that something about Scotland was off, he wasn't acting like himself since they arrived at the party. Taking a seat when asked to sit America took in the look of the room. Book cases covering the entire walls from floor to ceiling with etchings in an old language that he did not recognize but could assume they were from when his uncles were kids. The old Victorian style furniture was elegant and complemented the room nicely with its lines that flowed from one piece to another. Also creating and adding to the somewhat tense atmosphere that was slowly building with each passing second of the undisturbed silence.

Canada was the one to break the silence.

"Uncle, what is it that you need to speak with us about?, is everything alright?" questioned the Canadian with a strength in his voice that was only heard when worried or when his hockey game was on.

"It had to be something important to move the conversation away from the family reunion, if not he would have told us with everyone around." His brother replied; the very thought that passed through his mind.

It seemed that even after the twins not interacting much they still seemed to share the same mind set. Only difference being that Canada knew when to keep to himself when America spoke his mind living in the moment as always.

They all sat around a mahogany table holding some tea that they all seemed to enjoy along with scones. (Not made by England) All the guests looked at each other waiting for Scotland to get on with it and get to the point. Finally Scotland broke the silence with a sigh and began.

"As part of the magic council we took a sworn oath to protect all magical creatures and keep the magical world hidden from mortal eyes. Now I seem to have come into contact with information concerning the whereabouts of France. It seems that France has been missing in action since this morning." He looked to see the expressions of those present to not see much of what he didn't expect from them.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT-... I apologize for my behavior but I just recently spoke with France."England seemed to be very uncertain and uneasy with the information presented to him.

Only as he looked around he noticed that the twins appeared to be hiding something. "What are you two hiding?" He accused glaring at the two who had just started to take a liking to the cups of tea.

"Well~ it wasn't France on the other end of the line-."

"_It was me_." The two twins said together completing the sentence for each other and looking towards the ground in fear of England finally screaming at them as was everyone else waiting for the blow that would come and the explanation that would eventually come to light to the shaking Brit but was easily understandable to anyone but him.

"You both will tell me the meaning of your actions-"

"Later there are more important matters to attend to right now brother." Interrupting the rage that was on the verge of coming out. Leaving the Briton in a shocked and slightly slumped posture with his mouth open as to give a retort but being distracted by a cheeky comment from an American.

"Don't leave your mouth open like that or flies will go in England and you don't want that do you." Being instantly smacked over the head by an angry Scot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Authors Note

Hey this is my first Fanfic and I did it with the help of my school friend LearnFromTheSummerTime. I appreciate constructive criticism and any ideas that may help the story improve. Have a wonderful day.


End file.
